cfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doodle Madness (series)
Doodle Madness is a video game series created by Coffee Bean Games, it is a game that is heavily inspired by early 2000's cartoons and Rayman Legends and having weapons and gadgets with chaotic combat, in the series, it takes place in a fictional version of Ireland that is a full on slapstick cartoon. Common Elements Gameplay Coming soon! Characters Coming soon! Stages Coming soon! Setting and Theme Coming soon! Video Games Main games *Doodle Madness: Shattered Memories (Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows; 2011) *Doodle Madness 2: Time Disasters (Xbox One, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows; 2013) *Doodle Madness 3: Crossroad Dimensions (Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Microsoft Windows; 2015) *Doodle Madness 4: World Tour Destruction (Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Microsoft Windows; 2017) *Doodle Madness 5: Dreamscape (Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Apple Arcade, Microsoft Windows; 2019) Spin-off games *Doodle Overdrive Madness (Xbox One, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows; 2013) *Stage Fight (Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Microsoft Windows; 2015) *Doodle Quest (Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Microsoft Windows; 2015) *Doodle Dance Madness (Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Microsoft Windows; 2017) Other Media TV Series Back when Doodle Madness was released, Titmouse and Studio Yotta had teamed up with Coffee Bean Games to create an animated series, about Johnathan and his friends going through different and exciting adventures, the show was released on October 18, 2019 as a Netflix Original Animated Series. Upcoming Film Adaptation During when Doodle Madness 4: World Tour Destruction is nearing it's completion in development, there were rumors that a Doodle Madness film is in the works, it would be a live action/2D animated hybrid film in the same vain as Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Space Jam and Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Then a few weeks later the rumors were 100% true, the film will be a live action/animated film that will be produced by Warner Animation Group, the 2D characters will be animated by 6 Point Harness and released by Warner Bros. Pictures. The director of the film and creator of Doodle Madness, Caleb O'Sullivan has said in an interview saying "We are very excited to bring our favorate and lovable characters from Doodle Madness onto the big screen for cinema, in this take on the film we are gonna have the 2D video game characters in the blend of the live action enviorment, and also no, it is not the typical "animated character going to our world" type of bullcrap, it is because in the Doodle Madness games, it is taking place in our world!" Broadway Musical In October 31, 2018, Doodle Madness was fully adapted into a Broadway Musical, the musical is loosely based on the Doodle Madness: Shattered Memories storyline, but it is filled with musical numbers that is charming, sweet and amazingly fun. IDW Comic series In 2018, IDW Publishing, Coffee Bean Games and Atlus had partnered up to create a comic series based on the Doodle Madness game series, it was released on September 2, 2019. Category:C-Films Wikia Category:Doodle Madness Category:Video Games